Anemone Wing Walking
Anemone Wing Walking ([[ICAO|'ICAO']]: AWW / IATA: AW / Call-sign: Anemone) is a wing walking performance and training team in the virtual world of Second Life ®. Introduction We are a, if not Second Life's ® only, formation flying wing walking performance and training team, endeavouring to bring wing walking into Second Life ® as realistic as possible. Our activities include performing shows, training of wing walkers and pilots, and we also provide personal wing walking experiences. We are based at Fiji Island Airport, there we do our practicing, experience flights and trainings. Shows can be anywhere in Second Life ® on request. Background Anemone Wing Walking started in July 2016 by Tom Mcgregor and Flora Fraina in a desire to bring some excitement, thrill, fun, and a performance which is worthwhile to look at, into flying in Second Life ®, and achieve to what seemed impossible in real. The combination of skills and preferences of activities resulted in Anemone Wing Walking, the Anemone in English also known as the flower of the wind. After extensive test flights, we decided to fly the De Havilland DH82a Tiger Moth provided by Drovers Aviation. In real we would most likely have chosen another type of aircraft, though this is Second Life ®! We requested and received a specially customized version of this aircraft for our wing walking, to have the aircraft perform exactly as we would like it to, and resemble the real life situation as much as possible. With that came the opportunity to make this wing walking feel as real as possible. The joining of new group members even made possible to attempt formation flying. Services * Experience flights * Training wing walkers * Training wing walking pilots * Shows * Experience being a wing walker * Fly a wing walking aircraft * Book the show team Vouchers available on the Second Life ® Market place, and at our hangar at Fiji Island Airport. Show Team Tom Mcgregor (Pilot aircraft crew AWW-TF) Flora Fraina (Wing walker aircraft crew AWW-TF) Mr Pilot Sinn (Pilot aircraft crew AWW-PD) Diana (Wing walker aircraft crew AWW-PD) Destiny Bellarosa (Pilot aircraft crew AWW-DF) We are always looking and hoping for new members! Please contact Flora Fraina '' '''Hangar' Our hangar is at Fiji Island Airport Aircrafts We fly exclusively with the De Havilland DH82a Tiger Moth provided by Drovers Aviation in a specially customized version for our wing walking. Our fleet includes the following aircraft: * AWW-TM: Experience flights and trainings aircraft * AWW-TF: Show aircraft of Tom Mcgregor and Flora Fraina * AWW-PD: Show aircraft of Mr Pilot Sinn and Diana * AWW-DF: Show aircraft of Destiny Bellarosa and Flora Schedule Our practice schedule is every Sunday starting 13:00 SL / 21:00 UTC/UK time at Fiji Island Airport. Shows, events, members days etc. will be announced here. * Our next show will be mid February over Fiji Island Airport. Group Our group is free to join and not only intended for our team members, but also for all other wing walking performers and enthusiasts. When you become a member of our group you will receive announcements of all our activities and shows. Also you will be invited for our members days, at which we will do wing walking experience flights, depending on available time and pilots. Anemone Wing Walking group Contact Anemone Wing Walking at Fiji Island Airport Flora Fraina Photos Welcome to the sky! Flickr __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airlines Category:Non-Profit Airlines Category:Active Airlines